


Corner of the World 11: Bondage and Dirty Words

by serafina20



Series: Corner of the World [11]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark have some fun with bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner of the World 11: Bondage and Dirty Words

"Lex?"

"Hmmm?" Lex responded, sounding distracted, his eyes completely focused on his task.

"Lex?" Clark tried again, bouncing his hips on the bed.

"Yes, Clark?"

Satisfied that Lex was paying attention to him, Clark rested his head back against the pillow. "I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Maybe we should change the rules."

Lex frowned. "Clark, angel? Are you aware that at his moment I am tying you to my bed?" He wrapped the rope around Clark's wrist three times and tugged.

Clark blushed and nodded. "Yes."

"And that both of us happen to be completely naked?"

"Yes."

"And, once I finish tying you up, I'm going to give you the best blowjob you have ever had?"

Clark grinned, and bounced again. "Yup!"

Raising his eyebrow, Lex twisted the rope around Clark's arm, wrapped it around his biceps a few times, then tied it in a knot.  
"You just seem rather ...blasé about all this. Nonchalant."

"Oooh. Lex is using fancy words." Clark kept bouncing, feeling very hyper and a little silly. Lex, who was currently straddling him, rode him gamely, hanging onto the rope.

"Clark, you're not all tied yet Don't distract me. I want to actually play with you, not just tie you up. Stop bouncing."

With a tortured sigh, Clark stopped. "Use more fancy words," he urged, wiggling a bit. It felt like it was taking Lex forever to tie him up; he needed something to do.

Lex smirked. "Infatuation."

"Boring."

"Omnipresent."

"Uhhh ..."

"Onomatopoeia."

"Ooooh."

"Catamite."

"Yes," Clark gasped, closing his eyes.

"Scintillating."

"Yes."

"Copulation."

"Yes!"

"Fornication."

"Yes, please?" Clark tried again, wiggling his hips.

Lex grinned, and wrapped the rope around Clark's other wrist. "You're gorgeous."

Clark frowned. "Boring. Say ... ambidextrous."

Lex looked at him, stretching the rope taunt. "Why?"

"Because it sounds naughty."

"How?"

Clark grinned wolfishly. "Are you ambidextrous, Lex?" he asked throatily, trying to make the word sound as dirty as he could.

Lex kissed him. "As a matter of fact, I am." He nipped lightly at Clark's throat, then sat back up. He twisted the rope down Clark's biceps, and wrapped it around a few times. Pulling it so Clark's arm was straight, Lex asked, "Is that tight enough?"

Tugging a couple of times to test it, Clark nodded. "Yeah. That should be fine. One day, will you do this with leather handcuffs?" His eyes grew wide as a more exciting thought entered his mind. "Or chains? Pleasepleasepleaseplease?" He began bouncing again.

Lex held on tight, tying the knot while riding Clark. "Note to self: soda and brownies before sex make for a very hyper Clark." He slid down Clark's body, nibbling on his lower lip. "So, you want leather and chains, huh? You're a kinky little angel, aren't you?" He swept his tongue through Clark's mouth, scraping across his upper pallet. "You look so hot, Clark. All tied up and at my mercy. Like a picture: 'Innocence Bound.'" He placed a damp kiss behind Clark's ear, then whispered, "I should take pictures. Save your image forever." Sliding down, he began nipping at Clark's neck.

Moaning, Clark arced his neck, allowing Lex better access. "Mnnng," he said.

"What?"

Head flailing from side to side, Clark swallowed and said, "No ... no pictures. They keep naked pictures when they develop them, you know."

"I have a digital camera. The pictures would never leave my room. Of course, I'd have to save the image as wallpaper on my personal computer."

Clark moaned.

In between laving Clark's neck with licks, kisses, and nibbles, Lex asked, "What rules do you mean?"

Flushing, Clark tried to gather his thoughts. "Uh, the telling you what I want you to do to me rules. I think that we should change them."

"No."

"But ..."

"No."

"I just think ..."

"Clark," Lex said warningly. He licked Clark's erect nipple, then sucked it lightly.

Clark set his jaw stubbornly. "Look, when I do something to you, that means I'm ready to have it done to me. And it gets  
annoying to have to stop everything while I have to come up with the words. This'll be faster. I think it makes sense, because if I'm ready to do it, then I'm ready to have it done to me."

While Clark was talking, Lex had stopped his assault. Placing his hands flat on Clark's breastbone, Lex rested his chin on top of them, gazing into his lover's face. "No, Clark," he said gently. "You still have to tell me."

He made a face. "Why?"

Kissing his chest, Lex looked back up at Clark. "For a few reasons. The most important being that when you tell me what you want, I know without a doubt that you want it. You give me consent, and that makes me feel a whole hell of a lot better." He ran his finger around Clark's nipple, flicking the tip gently. "Second, if you can have sex, you should be able to use the words. If you can't say them, then you're really not ready, even if you think you are." He reached up and traced Clark's lips.  
"Remember when you asked me to suck you off?"

Clark nodded, drawing Lex's finger into his mouth, sucking.

Shuddering, Lex took a deep breath and continued. "It was hard for you, wasn't it?"

He nodded again, still sucking happily.

"But you really wanted it, so you asked. Do you regret it?"

He shook his head, licking the underside of Lex's finger.

"So, it was worth the embarrassment."

Clark tried to shrug, which was hard with both his arms tied above his head. "I guess," he mumbled around his mouthful.

Lex pulled his finger out. "When you want it, you will ask. Understand?" Lex's voice was harsh. Thrilling.

Swallowing hard, Clark squirmed under his lover, cock growing painfully hard. "Yes," he whispered raggedly.

"The last reason I want you to say it," Lex said, beginning to lick and nip his way around Clark's chest, "is because it turns me on. You are so beautiful, so innocent-looking. When you say dirty things, it's an aphrodisiac." He bit into Clark's stomach, worrying the flesh between his teeth.

Clark moaned, tugging at his restraints.

"What do you want me to do to you, Clark?" Lex whispered throatily. His began to make love to Clark's navel with his tongue, delving in and out, swirling around, before penetrating once more.

Clark gasped, hips bucking. Hot claws of pleasure spread through his body, originating from his navel, raking his nerves, heading straight for his groin. Closing his eyes, he grasped the excess rope tied to the bed frame, squeezing the rough material, panting. He lifted his hips off the bed, trying to encourage Lex to go lower.

"Control," Lex murmured, biting the smooth skin along Clark's hip.

Clark was so wrapped up in the sensations that it took a moment before he realized that Lex was talking to him. Words were fast becoming a distant memory. All that existed was Lex's petal soft skin against his, the bluntness of his teeth, the roughness of the rope, and the wet tongue, drawing designs on Clark's body.

He moaned, kicking the bed in frustration.

"Clark," said Lex warningly as his teeth sank into Clark's thigh.

"Mmnnng, Lex!" Clark cried. "Touch me. Please, oh, please touch me."

Lex bit his way down until he was lying between Clark's spread legs. Blowing strangely cool/warm air over Clark's cock, Lex began to nuzzle it with his lips. Every few moments, the flat of his tongue would paint broad strokes around the base, leaving wet streaks to dry in the artificially heated air of the bedroom. He was taking his time, going slowly, just exploring.

"Where?" he breathed from the vicinity of Clark's balls. Taking one in his mouth, he rolled it over his tongue.

That effectively drove all thought from Clark's mind. "Oh God. Ohgodohgodohgodohgod. Don't stop!"

Lex complied, opening his mouth wider. He teased Clark's swollen sack mercilessly, eliciting long, loud wails from the teen. The ropes were digging into his skin as he twisted his wrists, trying to refrain from yanking the posts off the bed so he could grab Lex.

He could break free easily, but didn't want to. Clark liked the idea of being helpless, and under Lex's control. The idea of being really confined, really at the mercy of his lover, jolted through him with pleasure like molten lava.

Wrapping his hand around the base Clark's cock, Lex began licking his way to the tip. His teeth barely grazed the overly sensitive skin, causing Clark to practically scream in pleasure.

"Too much?"

"More," Clark groaned back.

Smiling wickedly, Lex scraped his teeth over Clark's cock again. Going to the tip, Lex opened his mouth wide and slid back down. His teeth skimmed over the pulsating flesh.

Clark whimpered.

Swallowing Clark's cock, Lex worked his muscles around it. He began to bob his head slowly, massaging the underside with his tongue, before relaxing completely and sliding to the root. His fingers were toying with Clark's sack, stroking the sensitive skin behind, teasing and playing as Clark continued to writhe wantonly.

With one last swallow, Lex slid back up. He pulled his mouth completely off Clark.

"More, more, more," Clark chanted between his gasps for air.

Smiling, Lex began running his lips over swollen tip, coating them with pre-come.

"You should see yourself, Clark," Lex said, lips still on Clark's cock . "So shameless. Begging to be spoiled." He sucked gently, drawing more of the fluid out, then ran his lips over again, until they were shiny and wet. Sliding up Clark's slick body, Lex gazed into his eyes, mouth dripping with Clark's pre-come, looking decadent and delicious. "Taste yourself, angel.  
See how sweet you are."

Eyes falling shut, Clark licked Lex's lips. The tangy, citrus taste burst on his tongue, tasting more of pure kink than real sweetness.

His head spun as Lex began to slowly thrust his hips into Clark's.

"You're so beautiful, Clark. All flushed and sweating. You're hard and helpless, and all mine. Do you understand that, Clark?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"Open your eyes, my angel."

He forced his eyes open, locking into Lex's. The older man's pupils were huge with desire, the cerulean blue dark and stormy.

"You're mine," he whispered fiercely, threading his fingers tightly though Clark's hair.

"Yes," Clark gasped.

"Mine."

"Yours."

Lex kissed him, pressing his body into Clark's. He slid down a few inches so their cocks were pressed together. Releasing his hold on Clark's tresses, Lex slid his hand down to the ropes wrapped around Clark's upper arms.

Clark's head fell back, baring his neck. Still thrusting Clark into the mattress, Lex bit his neck, sucking hard.

Wrapping his legs around Lex's torso, Clark tried to force their bodies tighter together. "I want ..." he gasped.

"What do you want, Clark?" Lex groaned.

Clark licked Lex's ear, tugging on the earlobe and he continued to ride the pace that Lex was setting. "I want you to touch me."

"Where?"

"Down there. My ass. Please, Lex. Please, please. Fuck me, touch me, I don't care. I need you. Part of you in me. Anywhere. Just take me, please," he begged, a sob on the edge of his voice. He felt so empty, suddenly. Hungry. Like he would never be complete until Lex was inside him. "Fingers. In me. Now. Please."

With a loud groan, Lex came, his semen coating Clark's cock and both their stomachs. Grinning ruefully, he said, "Oh God, Clark. I told you it turned me on when you tell me to do things to you. Fuck," he gasped, lowering his head to Clark's chest.  
"And in such a lovely, begging tone too. Good boy." Lex kissed him, then brought two fingers to Clark's mouth.

Obediently, Clark opened, sucking on the digits eagerly. When they was thoroughly wet, Lex slid them out, kissed Clark again, then slid down his body.

"Bend your knees," he ordered.

Clark complied, heart pounding. His body was singing with excitement, desire, and lust as he waited for Lex. To be in him.

Oh God.

He began to pant.

And then Lex's fingers were touching him. Caressing him, lightly, around his hole. Clark was so sensitive down there, and Lex just kept teasing.

Clark bucked his hips involuntarily, accidentally tossing Lex back.

"I'm. Sorry," he managed to say.

"Control yourself." Lex moved back, stroking the puckered skin again.

And then, he pushed in. Slowly. The intrusion wasn't painful, but it sent a jolt of terror through Clark. Terror, quickly followed by something else. Something molten and wild and exciting.

Clark groaned, biting his lip hard as he forced the terror away.

Lex hesitated, but Clark thrashed his head from side to side. "Don't. Stop." Tremors began to wrack through his body as it became ravenous for more. More intrusion, more sensation. More Lex.

"Clark ..."

"Don't stop!"

Nodding, Lex pushed in more. He wiggled his finger around, stretching Clark.

"Fuck.," Clark keened, squirming. "More. Please, more."

"You want more, Clark?" Lex whispered. He pushed his second saliva slicked finger in.

Clark moaned.

"You like that, don't you? Like having me in you. My fingers in you, fucking you." Slowly, agonizingly, Lex began to pump inside Clark.

Clark thrust against him. "Faster. Please."

Lex complied, his fingers working faster. His breath was coming in audible gasps as he worked Clark, stretching and scissoring his fingers.

It began to burn a little as Lex moved faster; his fingers weren't quite as slick as they could be, but Clark didn't mind. It felt too good. Like nothing Clark had felt before, someone else inside him. Touching him. Stroking him so intimately.

"Oh, God, Lex. I need. I need more. Harder. More, something, please. God. More."

Lex dropped to his stomach between Clark's legs, tongue tracing Clark's sack. He began mouthing Clark’s balls, building the pressure to an unbearable point.

"Lex," Clark wailed softly, thrusting against Lex's fingers. It still wasn't enough.

And then Lex crooked his fingers and pushed something deep inside Clark.

Fireworks exploded behind his eyelids. "Yes!" Clark practically shrieked, his body arching off the bed. He came in a hot gush, semen coating his stomach, dripping down.

Lex started licking the semen off Clark's slick skin.

Clark felt like flying, wanting to leap out of bed and move. The tug of the ropes on his wrists were just enough to keep him grounded, though. To keep him from breaking the ropes or the bed. Warm waves of satisfaction crashed through him when, suddenly, a rush of energy shot through his body.

"Oh God," he whimpered, trying to get a breath. He needed to move. Needed to do something. The urge was so strong, it was painful. It hurt. He had to do something: fly, bounce off the walls, make Lex come, scream from the roof, anything. Just to spread the feeling around, get it out of him and into the world.

He began bouncing on the bed, knocking Lex onto the mattress next to him.

"Oh God, I ... I ..." Tugging at his restraints, a sob escaped from his throat. "Lex!"

Lex's hand was against his chest. "Calm down, Clark. Deep breaths."

Clark took a few shuddering breaths. His body began shaking, and he kicked the bed with his heels, lifting his body off, then dropping it. "I can't ... It hurts ... Lex, please."

As if sensing the danger, Lex quickly straddled Clark. "Suck," he commanded, sticking his fingers in Clark's mouth.

Clark began sucking frantically, concentrating all his efforts on the fingers in his mouth. He ran his tongue along the base of Lex's fingers, pretending it was Lex's cock in his mouth. Closing his eyes, he continued to suck, trying to direct all the energy into it. His eyebrows were furrowed, eyes squeezed tightly, as he concentrated on the fingers.

It felt like he was working to get to the top of the hill. He'd orgasamed somewhere in the last stretch and now he had make it to the top or he'd explode. Go crazy. Die.

He sucked harder, sensing he was nearing the top.

Abruptly, the tension broke. He gasped as the energy rushed from him, the tension releasing. Clark took the first real breath of air since he came, body shuddering with it's final release. His suckling slowed, muscles relaxing into the bed, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

Clark sighed, contentment replacing the pain of the moment before.

Lex stroked Clark's chest lightly. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Clark nodded. "I'mb ok," he said around Lex's fingers.

Smirking, Lex pulled his fingers out. "Good. I was worried."

"I'm sorry."

Lex kissed his forehead. "Don't be, angel. You can't help it; that's how you get. I would have given you my cock to suck, but I was afraid you'd bite it off, you were so frantic."

"But you trusted me with your fingers?"

"It was my right hand. I'm left handed."

"I thought you were ambidextrous."

His lover smirked. "I am. But I'd still rather lose my fingers than my cock."

Clark smiled back, joy rushing through his body. "Yeah. Wow," he breathed, beaming. "That was amazing."

His lover smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. Just think of how it will feel when that's my cock inside you."

Shuddering, Clark's eyes fell closed. "Oh God," he moaned softly. "It has to be soon. I don't want to wait anymore."

"We have to. I need to ..."

"Yeah, I know," Clark interrupted softly. "But ...maybe it won't be long. I mean, I didn't break the ropes."

"True." Lex lay beside him, still petting Clark lovingly. "But we've only played with the balls once. I want to do that a few more times before I'm sure."

"Ok." Clark sighed. Then something occurred to him. "Lex?"

"Yeah, angel?"

"My parents are going out of town this week, and ..."

"No."

Clark gaped. "You don't even know..."

"Yes I do. You were wondering if I would stay the night with you while your folks are out of town."

"Right. Do you want to?"

"Of course I want to, Clark. And, no, I won't."

"Why not?"

Lex sighed. "If your parents didn't know about us, then I'd be tempted. I mean, it'd be a secret anyway, and what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. But they do know. And they're supportive. I mean, maybe your dad doesn't approve, but he's not trying to stop us. And that alone deserves our respect. You know they wouldn't approve ..."

"They don't approve of us having sex either, but we're still here," Clark interrupted.

"I know. And this is just different. I can't explain it." He chewed his lip. "We were having sex before they knew. And by not trying to force us apart, your parents are showing amazing faith in your maturity. And trust in me. I don't want to betray that trust."

"They wouldn't have to know."

"We'd know, Clark. And they'd find out. They're parents; parents tend to do that. I'd rather continue being your boyfriend with their support, than your illicit lover whom they hate." He kissed Clark's chest, and shook his head. "The answer is no."

Clark pouted. "Could you at least come over one night? Just to hang?"

Lex smirked. "Of course, Clark. I never said I was an angel; that's your job"

Grinning, Clark tried to kiss Lex, but got caught in the restraints. The older man leaned down so Clark could reach him. "You're the best," Clark whispered.

"Yes, I know." Lex kissed him deeply, and had his tongue happily busy somewhere in the vicinity of Clark's tonsils when there was a knock at the door.

"This better be pretty fucking important!" Lex shouted angrily.

"There is an urgent call for you sir," Damien said through the door.

"Take a message."

"I tried, sir. He won't allow it."

"Who the fuck is it?"

"Dominic."

"Dominic? Since when is he important?"

"Take the call, sir. He will not be deterred."

Without getting off Clark, Lex leaned to the night table and picked up the phone. "I have it, Damien," he called. Then, into the phone, he growled, "What the hell do you want?" His face changed to one of almost pure horror. "Oh no. You tell him I'm not ... No, I won't. I'm not doing that anymore. For Christ's sake, I'm not a fucking escort service! Well, if that's what he wanted, he shouldn't have sent me out here. No, asshole, I'm not complaining, but ...No. No. No! No. Oh, fuck this. Yes. Yes, I'll do it." He scowled. "You're kidding. No, I don't want to talk to ....Theresa," he said suddenly, his voice completely changing. "It's wonderful to speak to you again. It's been what? Three years?"

Clark stiffened. Lex didn't sound like himself. He didn't even look the same, his 'rich-boy' mask donned for the sake of a phone conversation.

Lex laughed, an ugly, false laugh. "You're absolutely right, darling. It will be lovely to see you. Why don't I pick you up at ... Oh," his voice flattened. "You want to see the castle. Of course. Well, I'll have the limo pick you up ... I'll meet you here. Yes, I'll give you a tour," he said, sounding exasperated. "Of course, love. It'll be at you place at 5:30." He laughed again, still sounding fake. "I'm looking forward to seeing you too. Ok, darling. Of course. See you then. Bye."

His face switched off as he tossed the phone aside. "God fucking dammit," he swore. Covering his face, he massaged his temples.

"Untie me," Clark said softly.

"Hmmm?"

"Untie me. Get off. Now!" He began tugging at the ropes, trying to see if he could get out of them without breaking the bed. He was angry and upset, and didn't want to break anything. Except, maybe, Lex.

"What's the matter, Clark?" Lex asked, fumbling with the knots.

Too upset to wait, Clark grabbed the rope, stretched it taunt, and ripped it apart. The bed shook, but didn't break. "What do you think?" he shot back, breaking the other rope. He rolled over, knocking Lex off him. Sliding off the bed, he shed his wrists of the binds.

"I don't know. Tell me." Lex rose as well, pulling his robe on.

"How could you?" Clark demanded, pulling on his boxers. His voice shook slightly as he asked. Cursing at his weakness, he mercilessly quashed his feelings down.

"What did I do?"

His head snapped up. "You just made a date! Just after you fucked me! While I was in the room! Tied up! And you were sitting on me, for Christ's sake. I mean ... I mean, I thought you cared for me."

Lex closed his eyes and swore softly. "I do care, Clark. I care a lot. And, it's not a date. It's a business thing." Lex tried to touch Clark, but the teen yanked away, zipping up his jeans.

Eyes broadcasting his disbelief, Clark clasped his hands beneath his chin, batted his eyes, then said in a high falsetto voice, "I'm looking forward to seeing you too, love. It's been just _too_ long. I've missed you too, _darling._ " He dropped the act, eyes raw with pain, throat sore with holding back tears. "Just business my ass."

Lex groaned and sat down. "Look. Theresa is the daughter of one of the board members. She's been out of town since forever, and she just graduated from college. Her dad wants someone to show her around, and my dad wants to make him happy. So I've been volunteered."

"She was your girlfriend, wasn't she?"

"No. I used to fuck her, yes, but we were never serious." Lex sighed and met Clark's eyes. "You know that I had a fast and loose youth, Clark. She's just one of the many people in my past. But she means nothing."

"I told you I don't want to share you."

"I know. And you're not. Not really. The only thing that you're sharing me with is business, and I have to do my job." Lex rose and put a tentative hand on Clark's shoulder. "Please understand, I'm not doing this to hurt you. I don't want to do this, but  
I can't say no. I tried, but Dad ... Dad can be insistent."

"That wasn't your father."

"That was my father's assistant. Talking to him is like talking to Dad." Lex kissed Clark's cheek. "Please don't be mad at me, Clark. This has nothing to do with you."

"My boyfriend is going out with some rich slut and it has nothing to do with me?"

Lex grinned. "Why, Clark. You are positively beautiful when you're insanely jealous." He pressed against Clark. "It makes me horny."

Clark sighed. "I'm not in the mood."

Dropping the sex-fiend act, Lex wrapped his arms around Clark. "I'm sorry, angel. And I promise that nothing's going to happen between me and her. I only have room for one person in my life right now, and that's you"

A smile tugged at Clark's lips. Feeling slightly appeased, he said, "Me too." He kissed Lex. "Come over on Thursday. That's the first night my folks will be gone."

Lex looked sheepish. "I can't. That's when ..."

"Oh." Clark's face fell. At first he was going to tell Lex to just forget it, but he couldn't. He was too deep into this relationship to let it go in an insane fit of jealousy. "Well, Friday, then?"

Nodding, Lex kissed his cheek. "It's a date," he whispered, moving to capture Clark's lips.

After a moment, he responded, sliding his arms around Lex's back, fingers massaging him through his robe. "I really don't want you to go anywhere with her," he whispered when they broke apart. Clark slid his lips to Lex's forehead, kissing across the smooth skin.

"As I was hoping you would get judging by how many times I said no before caving, neither do I." Lex sighed, moving down to  
kiss Clark's neck. "You're still not in the mood, are you?"

Clark shook his head.

"Do you want to go home?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. What time is it?"

Peeking over Clark's shoulder at the clock, Lex answered, "Five."

"I don't have to be home until nine." As upset as he was, he really didn't want to leave yet.

"Well, why don't we go to the Beanery for coffee and something to eat on the way to your house?"

Clark frowned at Lex in confusion. "The Beanery isn't on the way to my house."

Lex's grin was lascivious. Carefully extracting himself from Clark's embrace, he began putting his clothes on. "I know. But, you see, I just tied you to the bed and fucked you. Now, I want to take you out into public. If I had my way, I'd tell everyone we met what we just did, but I can't. However, we, or more specifically, you, will know what happened here. You will be in public, surrounded by people you know, with the knowledge that not one hour ago, you were tied up and helpless, writing like the sex fiend you are." Zipping up he pants, Lex's smile grew. "I just want to see how you behave."

Clark was quite abruptly in the mood for sex again. His heart was racing, cheeks flushed, wanton images running through his mind. Glancing at the bed, he said, "Uh, Lex? Instead of ..."

"No. We're going out. Put your shirt on."

"But ..."

"Now," Lex ordered, voice hard.

Gulping, Clark found his shirt and slipped it over his head.

He was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek and pat on the ass.

"Now," his lover said again, a malicious gleam in his eyes, "let's go. Don't worry about not having a chance to wash up; I'm sure no one in Smallville knows what sex smells like anyway. And they probably will mistake the well-fucked-but-still-horny look in your eyes for hunger or something. Probably." Lex planted a wet kiss on the underside of Clark's jaw. "If you're a good boy while we're in town, I'll let you blow me before I take you home."  
Clark's breath caught and he nodded.

Smiling, Lex slid his hand into Clark's and said, "Ready?"

Clearing his throat, Clark responded as evenly as he could, "Let's go."


End file.
